The Touch
by Jay of Lasgalen
Summary: A moment of intimacy between Elladan and Elrohir. Written as a response to a challenge from Ithilien.


**This short vignette is written in a totally different style than all my other stories.  Be warned!**

**__**

**_The Touch_**

Elrohir stretched languidly, relaxed after his bath.  The warmth of the water had removed much of his weariness, but had been unable to ease all the aches and pains he felt, a remnant of his latest skirmish with orcs.  In particular, his arm was still stiff and painful.

Behind him, the bedroom door opened silently, but he did not need to turn to see who it was.  He would know that soft step anywhere.  "Good morning, brother," came Elladan's voice.

"Good morning,"  Elrohir responded, turning at smile at his twin.  

"I came to see if there was anything I can do.  I thought you might – need me."

Elrohir smiled again, lazily.  "Yes, I do need you.  I want your hands."

"Of course.  I understand.  Come here, then."  Elrohir approached his brother, standing very close.  "Turn around,"  Elladan murmured.  Elrohir complied, his back touching Elladan's chest.  Elladan's hands rose, as he began to draw long, sensitive fingers through his brother's dark hair, still slightly damp after his bath.  Elrohir gave a sigh of pleasure as he felt the caressing touch, and relaxed a little more, enjoying the sensation.  They always started like this.

But then Elladan stopped, his hands dropping to his sides.   Elrohir gave a murmur of regret.  "Don't stop.  Not yet."

"El, this feels all wrong,"  Elladan told him.  "I have a better idea.  Come over to the bed."  He led the way across the room, and sat on the edge of Elrohir's bed, still rumpled after the night.   Elrohir followed him.  

"Where do you want me?"  he asked softly.

Elladan pointed to the floor.  "Down there.  I want you to kneel before me."

"Like this?"  Elrohir looked up at his twin trustingly.

"Yes, just like that,"  Elladan smiled with satisfaction.  "Are you ready?"

Elrohir nodded.  He knelt between Elladan's knees, but then remembered something.  Rising, he went into the bathroom and returned with a tiny jar of scented oil, and a small wooden implement, about six inches long.  "Don't forget these.  We'll need them both later."  He returned to his original position on the floor, and waited until Elladan signalled he was ready to start.

For a while, few words were exchanged.  Hands moved gently, caressingly, while loving fingers teased and pulled.  Both twins began to relax as they settled into the rhythm of the long, slow, firm strokes, enjoying the intimacy of the moment and the sensations evoked. "Pass me that."  The wooden tool exchanged hands.  "Let me see if I have done this properly.  Are you ready?"

There was a nod. "Yes.  Just be careful."  Then a soft sigh of pleasure suddenly changed to a gasp of pain.

"Ai!  Be careful, that hurt a little."

"I'm sorry, El,"  his brother spoke reassuringly.  "You know I would never hurt you."

"I know.  But don't forget the oil.  I think we need to use it now."

A little of the sweet-scented oil was poured out and rubbed on, its fragrance filling the room.  The deft, clever fingers began to work quickly now, nimbly picking up the pace and moving rapidly to the end.  Finally, there was a deep sigh of satisfaction.  "There!"

Reluctantly, Elrohir stirred, although his position on the floor was a little uncomfortable.  "Finished?"

"Yes.  Take a look."

Elrohir looked, squinting into the mirror Elladan handed him.  "That looks wonderful.  Thank you.  But next time, don't pull my hair!"

Elladan smiled.  "I'm sorry.  It was a little tangled.  But the oil helps to smooth it.  And don't forget, any time you need help braiding your hair while your arm still pains you, let me know."

"I will.  Thank you, Elladan."  Elrohir picked up the wooden comb and jar of hair oil, returned both to the bathroom, and the twins left the room together, Elrohir's hair now neatly combed and braided.

**_The End_**

**__**

**__**

**Well, what did you _think they were doing?  Shame on you!  You should know I don't write slash, and especially not twincest.  But no 'slash' story is complete without the scented oil, so I had to include that!_**

**Jay**


End file.
